The diclonius daughter
by Nekton
Summary: Izaya Orihara is now a father with a missing wife and a sixteen year old daughter named Nozomi. His daughter is okay but there is something different about her that can make the city of Ikebukuro a war zone for her and Izaya. It would be difficult raising a diclonius for a daughter. Has similarities to the Elfen lied anime but has it's differences. (Please read and REVIEW).
1. Chapter 1

Izaya Orihara a man who disappeared from Ikebukuro years ago now he has a sixteen year old daughter but let's not rush how about we go back when he was twenty seven years old.

The informant was in another city within the region of Osaka far away from Ikebukuro in his wheelchair he looked out his penthouse bored and alone his previous secretary quit because of his manipulative ways "pfff, he couldn't handle it just all humans they give up so easily," he said to himself a knock on the door caught his attention "coming" as he opened the door his eyes meet a young light brown skinned woman with black curly hair and hazel eyes just the sight of the female made his heart skip a beat but he ignored it "nice beret" he widened his eyes realizing his mistake "thanks, I came here because you were looking for a new secretary" "yes, I was you can start today if you like."

Izaya couldn't really understand what he felt around his new secretary he learned her name was Amari Marvel, age twenty five, birthday day December, 19 it was a week away. "Amari you can go home now it's almost midnight," he said yawning "it's alright Izaya I don't mind really and besides you might need help getting into bed you can't walk after all" Izaya was confused most of the time the secretaries he hired in the past would leave given the opportunity next thing he knew he was in his king sized bed "goodnight Izaya I'll be leaving now."

A week passed by really quickly Izaya acted the usual way he always has however, Amari was patient with him like Namie the only difference was she enjoyed his company learning many things about him seeing how lonely Izaya truly was and stayed with him not out of pity but because she wanted to really know him find the REAL Izaya who hid himself with the mask he is always wearing.

The day of her birthday had come even though Izaya told her to stay home she came to his apartment to work anyway "Amari I thought you were supposed to be having a day off?" Amari looked at him with a soft expression "I just wanted to be with you" those words did something to Izaya's heart Amari could see a piece of the mask break off.

"Well, I wanted to give these to you tomorrow but since you're here might as well" Izaya handed her a small yellow box with a white ribbon on top Amari opened the box with to find two white hair ribbons to Izaya's surprise tears began dripping from her eyes "do you not like the gift?," he asked in a worried voice "no..this is just first time anyone ever gave me something," she said "have you never had a birthday gift?" Amari shook her head "I am an orphan the only gives I got were glances most people never liked me." Izaya felt sorry for her she was like him in a way the both of them were lonely "I want to have a family someday I want my children to have friends and not be lonely and accepted by society."

Izaya knew Amari wasn't normal but he never figured she wasn't human there was a reason she woar hats and hair ribbons where ever she went she had horns on her head .One day in February Amari came to the informant in a serious mood "Izaya you say you love humans right?," she asked "yes" "and anything nonhuman you hate?" "Amari where are you getting at?" Izaya's question was answered when Amari took her had off his eyes widen two horns were on the woman's head they resembled cat ears (this isn't totally like Elfen lied but it has some similar qualities in this story) "I don't think I can stay here it was great working with you while it lasted" Amari turned to leave when Izaya grabbed her hand and pulled her to a kiss "don't leave please I LOVE YOU DAMMIT."

 **Nine months later**

Amari screamed in pain on a cold November night "Amari I'm right here push," Izaya said the nurse was getting ready "waaaah waaaaah" their baby girl was born she had Izaya's hair color and eyes along with Amari's horns and brown skin "her name is Nozomi it means _hope,_ " Amari said Izaya kissed his wife as he held his daughter tightly.

 **Four years later**

"That's is how I managed to escape from the monster of Ikebukuro," Izaya said to his four year old girl "daddy can you tell me stories about mommy and what was she like?," Nozomi asked Izaya smiled sweetly even though deep inside it hurt when she asked "I'll tell you when the time comes" "hey daddy" "yes baby?" "I want to know what happened to mommy" "I don't know she just walked out the door and disappeared no matter how many times I tried she couldn't be found" ' _Amari where are you?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Nozomi put on her Raira academy uniform getting ready for her first day of school in Ikebukuro being new to this town would be a great experience for her she left her room to eat breakfast "Nozomi remember not to use your powers around others and make sure you keep the horns hidden," Izaya said eating his eggs "don't worry we've been through this every time I know better I'm sixteen now" Nozomi tied her hair back and put it in a braid before she could put her ribbons on Izaya handed her two white ones "here put these on they would look good on you" the ribbons belonged to her missing mother "thanks daddy I'll take good care of them."

Nozmi ran out the apartment building with a piece of meat in her mouth too excited to slow down Izaya watched her disappear into the crowd "this town has changed a lot more apartment buildings were made looking pretty fancy no gang wars and no more fighting guess I was kind of a fool back then Amari you were the only one to see through my acts one day I'll find you again if only I knew who took you," he said to himself. Nozomi was running towards the school when she was a black motorcycle past by here sounding like a horse it gave of a weird vibe as if the rider wasn't human.

The moment she made it in class it was empty "wow, you're pretty early on the first day of school," a voice said surprising her she turned to see a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes looking at her "the assembly is in the gym come on" Nozomi followed him. "My name is Atsushi Heiwajima" "Nozomi Orihara nice to meet you" suddenly a boy with brunette hair and greenish eyes popped out of nowhere "Atsushi I've been looking for you the welcoming ceremony is about to begin," he said then he spotted Nozomi "well, hello my name is Haru Kishitani" "Nozomi Orihara" "Orihara huh? I hope you don't start trouble okay" "what do you mean by that?" " nothing nothing." The ceremony was **boring** Nozomi wanted to choke the speaker she could have if the wanted to but then it might cause a ruckus even though she wouldn't be a suspect when the kids got to home room to her surprise the two boys she met earlier were in the same class.

The day past and kids began going home Nozomi was walking home when "hey Nozomi!" Atsushi came running to her "what is it Atsushi?" "I was just wondering if you want to hang out a bit before you go home maybe we could go to the sushi shop and get some food" Nozomi smiled softly "alright but as payment you walk me home before eight o'clock got it." The two teens were about to enter the shop when "COME BACK YOU HAVE TO PAY YOUR RENT YOU KNOW" a street sign flew missing a guy who was running for his life "wow, that man is strong!," Nozomi exclaimed "that man is my dad Shizuo Heiwajima" a man with blonde, obviously dyed, was chasing another man "hey dad" Shizudo's attention turned to Atsushi "yo Atsushi you're out of school and who's your new friend?," he asked "my- my name is Nozomi Orihara nice to meet you" she held out her hand to shake "wait your last name is Orihara right?," Shizuo asked "yes" Nozomi was confused "who's your father?" "Izaya Orihara is my dad."

There was a long silence Shizuo was trying not to lose his mind and Atsushi was shocked "so the 'flea' is still alive can't wait to see what other crazy plan he has you tell your father if he tries anything I'll kill him for sure" with that Shizuo walked away Atsushi followed his father leaving Nozomi even more confused. Izaya heard the door open to see Nozomi looking concerned "hi, Nozomi is there something wrong?,"he asked walking up to her "dad I need to know what you have done in this city to make others hate you so much?" The question didn't surprise Izaya so much he at some point she would ask "I don't know how to explain this in a light way to you..."

"You were pretty crazy daddy, what did the god complex even mean to you?" Izaya laughed a bit "I was pretty insane back then" "you're still insane" "aw, that's not a nice thing to say about the person who raised you" Nozomi yawned and went her room looking at the time it was 9:55 falling asleep wasn't hard for her.

 **Meanwhile in some place**

Amari was in total darkness "I wonder how many years it's been?" I bet my daughter is now a lovely young lady," she softly said to herself then the doors opened a man walked in "Amari how are you doing this evening?," he asked being in her restraints she couldn't do anything to him really however, her vectors could easily take him out it just wasn't a good time "How could I even know it was evening I've never seen the sky in a long time thanks to you," she said with a sarcastic smile "Amari I'm trying to find a way you can be human if you tell me where your child is maybe using her blood could make a cure for you and the others." Amari hated this man he abducted her when her daughter was too young to even remember her and Izaya was now raising her by himself "one day you'll regret this brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**This part is a bit bloody**

A young male age seventeen looked at the guards surrounding him his whole body was restrained but today was the day that he escaped. Using his vectors he sliced off a head of one of the guards "thirteen is trying to escape!," one shouted the rest of the guards pointed guns at thirteen "ready.." thirteen used the key to his restraint to get to the floor "fire" bullets were fired at the boys direction but the guards were killed immediately their blood was all over the room.

Thirteen walked towards the large metal door as it opened more guards came trying to shoot him down their efforts failed them as they got sliced in two. Amari felt his presence as he passed her room hearing men and women screaming in agony before they were killed "you're son is escaping brother how will you deal with this?" Amari smiled satisfied with this.

The teen made it towards the exiting area being in nothing but a simple hospital gown the guards waiting there didn't really see him as a threat "stop and surrender you have nowhere else to go," his father said "Daichi I made a promise to auntie and I won't stop now that I have gotten this far" one guard ran towards him only resulting his head on the floor "fire."

Thirteen used the guards body as a shield before killing everyone else leaving Daichi too shocked to move "I'm leaving thanks" he made it to the door which led to the outside world feeling the cold air he shivered. "Don't let him escape I know he can't see us but you only have one shot," Daichi said the guard nodded and fired the pistol the shot didn't kill the boy but pain began to sink in as he fell into the water.

 **Yay, he escaped**

Atsushi was walking to Shinra's place to from school visit Haru ,in gym Haru twisted his ankle and was sent home early, walking by the beach to saw something or rather someone to his shock it was a boy. Atsushi ran to the unconscious male trying to make sure he was still alive a wound was on the boy's head. Looking at him features the boy had pale skin, black hair, was dressed in nothing but a hospital gown, and the thing most exotic was he had two horns sticking out of his head.

 **Beep beep beep**

The boy woke up to sounds he wasn't familiar with "look he's waking up" looking around he was surrounded by unknown people begin to whimper he hid under the blankets "give him some space, it's okay we won't hurt you" peeking he saw a man in a lab coat remembering the men and women in the facility he hid under the blankets again "hey, it's alright" the boy didn't make a move preparing his vectors to strike the man but he had a mission and killing wasn't even in the book. Two hours passed the boy was given the name Makoto and ate strange food he has never seen before "Makoto I want to ask you a few questions" Makoto looked at Shinra "what were you doing on the beach and what's with the horns on your head?" Makoto looked away "maybe we should talk about this later."

Makoto was put to bed in the guest room this was the first time he slept on such a comfortable place drifting off to sleep he remembered the reason he even escaped to find Izaya Orihara.


	4. Chapter 4

Nozomi two years old

"Food" "Nozomi it's almost done you just have to wait a little longer" "food" "look if I give you two crackers will you let me finish cooking?," Izaya asked "yes." Nozomi loved to eat she never complained about food which made it slightly easier for him Izaya would find as much information as he can about fatherhood and being a single dad but he didn't have anyone to ask except for Satsuki Hinata was his secretary he didn't mind the older woman being around she would often say "just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do things" her son was already in high school and she was a single mother besides her he didn't let himself get too close with anyone in fear that Nozomi might show other people her horns.

The girl often talked with Satsuki but when Nozomi became five the blind woman was killed in a car accident Izaya had lied telling his daughter that Satsuki moved away ,which was kinda true because they buried her in her home town, after that all of Izaya's secretaries did their work at home real trouble didn't start until one day the two were walking in a park when a boy in a kindergarten uniform throw his ball at her direction "hey what are you wearing?," Nozomi asked "I'm my school uniform." **School** the place where children of all ages go "daddy when can I go to school?," she asked during dinner time "you're going to be homeschooled when the time comes" the girl wasn't going for it "WHY CANT I GO TO SCHOOL?" "Nozomi don't yell" "but why I'll be at home if I get home schooled" "exactly" "I want to go to school" "no" "school."

Izaya didn't know that his daughter wouldn't let it go "take your daughter to school, let her go to school, she'll be fine, let her go" Izaya began to feel a little bit worried by his daughter's persistence she wanted to go to school badly "fine but promise me one thing never ever let anyone see your horns" "I promise" "good now ever you want to show someone those horns what you tell yourself?" "I promised"

As the first day of school went by Nozomi just wanted to runaway she had never been surrounded by many children "hello kids my name is Mr. Kaname now when I call your name stand and tell the class something about yourselves" when it was Nozomi's turn all she wanted to do was cry and run out of the class but her efforts would go to wast of she did "I promised," she whispered to herself "um hello my name is Nozomi Orihara and I...LOVE TO EAT."

As the years went by Izaya began to feel more comfortable about his daughter being in school he even let her go on school trips on the day her powers began to awaken Izaya trained her how to use them like regular hands (he knows that vectors are invisible arm he just doesn't know how dangerous they are) this secret also had to be kept from people. Izaya didn't know how he made it so far being a single father but to him it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Nozomi arrived in school and sat in the back with the other students this action puzzled Atsushi 'did I do something wrong?,' he thought to himself Haru just became worried. The rest of the day when Atsushi tried to talk to her Nozomi would walk away this went for the rest of the day and when lunch break came "Nozomi why ignoring?," Atsushi asked "just leave me alone" she to walk away she went up the stairs "are you doing this because I'm a Heiwajima is that it?," Atsushi asked "no" "then what is it?"

Nozomi went further up the stairs "I promised, I promised, I promise," she whispered to herself "Nozomi talk to me what's wrong with you?" Atsushi grabbed Nozomi's hand being careful not to use his strength "let me go" the girl struggled to get "Nozomi please" all so sudden "I said LET ME GO" before Atsushi could even realize what was going he felt multiple hands push him **hard** Nozomi's eyes widen as she saw the blonde male fall down the stairs. The worst part was a teacher heard the noise and next thing you know "what happened Ms. Orihara what did you do?!"

Izaya was typing away with his computer when the phone rang "hello...yes this is Orihara...she got into a fight?" Izaya drove all the way to the school building worries began to take over "Mr. Orihara your daughter is in the office but she won't talk," the teacher said when he got in the office his eyes widened Shizuo and Vorona were there with angry faces "I shouldn't be surprised the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," the Russian woman said Izaya ignored her and walked straight to his daughter "Nozomi what happened?"

The girl didn't talk she just kept her head down "did you get into a fight with Heiwajima's kid?," he asked again she had no reaction "listen flea your going to pay for my son hospital bill thanks to your daughter he broke his wrist!," Shizuo growled Izaya to face them and bowed respectively "I sorry for what my daughter has done and I will pay for the hospital bill as long as you can forgive her" Vorona and Shizuo were shocked at how mature Izaya was "she didn't touch me," Atsushi said "it felt like multiple hands pushed me away but Nozomi didn't even move an inch" Izaya's body tensed up his eyes widen she used her vectors "it's pretty obvious you slipped and felt but I don't think this situation can go unpunished," the principal said " Nozomi will be suspended for a few days" "I understand, let's go Nozomi."

Izaya and Nozomi sat in the car in the parking lot "I tried to keep the promise but I couldn't control it I just blanked out" Izaya just kept quiet "daddy am I a monster?" Izaya was shocked at the question Nozomi began to sob loudly "no Nozomi you're perfectly human okay I understand you didn't mean it" he hugged his crying child "you're a human."

 **Review whenever you can people I want to know if I'm doing a good job come on don't be shy review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Some years before

Daichi walked into the office with a serious face passing two women who were worried about his sanity "I know he's trying to make a cure for these horned people but the experiments he does is just so cruel" "yeah, the worst part about it is one of the diclonius is his son" the women whispering heard a loud cry of fear but they couldn't do anything no matter how much the wanted to help.

"Daddy I don't want to do this anymore!," a seven year old boy cried in the maze below "you can stop when either you or 67 make to the end "um, sir why did you make such dangerous traps in this maze it could kill them," a female scientists said "trust me these diclonius don't go down as easily like human beings they heal faster," Daichi said "Mr. Shikuma number 67 is escaping with number 13!"

A little girl with brown hair walked pass the chop up guards "I'm leaving or I'll die trying," she said "STOP RIGHT THERE" a man charged at the two children but 67 used her vectors to slice his body in half "listen 13 in this it's kill or be killed and to get out you must kill them who get in the way to the outside world" 13 thought of what she said BANG his eyes widen as 67 fell on the floor dead he was tackled down by two guards as Daichi walked to his "you've been a bad child" he took a gun and pointed it at the boy then BANG.

Makoto snapped his eyes open panting "just a dream, just a dream" feeling unhappy he got from his bed to the bathroom as looked at the mirror in disgust he covered his horns with his hands wishing they would disappear.

The seventeen year old looked at the time 7:00 am deciding a walk around town would do him some good Makoto put on the clothes and shoes Shinra gave him and left the apartment. He didn't understand the world around him fully but he wasn't stupid knowing that danger was everywhere "what are you doing?," a voice asked "Atsushi-san" "do you want me to take you back Makoto?," Atsushi asked "no I want to go to the beach where you found me l want to see the ocean." The two boys were on the sand Makoto's eyes began to shine brightly "have you never seen the ocean?," Atsushi was asking a lot of questions "you ask a lot of questions can you not and just let me enjoy this" "sorry, I'm curious" it started to rain.

Izaya for once didn't know what to do Nozomi wouldn't leave her room the girl only came out to eat and use the bathroom it was like she disappeared which his worst nightmare if it were true "Nozomi you can't mope around forever come out your room and talk to me," he said opening the door. The girl was under her blanket hugging the big pillow she had "now Nozomi it's not good to lock yourself up in the room all day," her father said "dad what you think of mom when you found out she wasn't a normal human?," Nozomi asked "I didn't care about her horns your mother knew me more than myself because of that the reality of realizing the God complex thing was an illusion like an invisible barrier around my heart to keep others at a distance Shinra was the one who made a dent in it your mother broke the whole thing that's why I never remarried after she disappeared because no other woman could do the same thing" Izaya's daughter felt happy hearing her father say these words.

Eighteen years before in the United States

Daichi was sitting at a café when "so you're that scientists I heard about?," a feminine voice said the young man never truly believed that 'love at first sight' thing but this woman, who seemed to be from Asia, "I'm Namie Yagiri" "nice to meet you ms. Yagiri." At first Namie seemed like a cold woman who had no interest in anyone but her brother "so Namie if you could marry your brother would you?," Daichi asked "why would you such a question marrying my brother he is already going to marry that girl" "the one you're jealous of?" "Daichi shut up."

"Sir your wife has given birth to a healthy baby boy but there's something you have to see for yourself," the doctor said he was lead to the incubation room to see his son "no, why did this happen?" It was shocking to see a baby boy with horns on his head "he's a monster I can let him be seen" a familiar voice reached his ears "please don't kill our baby!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nozomi and Izaya leave the apartment to get some groceries. Meanwhile at the subway a young man steps of the train. He has white hair, red eyes, pale skin, and a red hoodie. Anyone who saw him would immediately know he suffered from albinism but what they wouldn't know was his hoodie hid two horns on his head. Nozomi felt a strange feeling "are you alright?," Izaya ask "yes daddy. I'm just a little chilly."

In Shinra's apartment Makoto felt a presence of someone "another Diclonius! How can this be?"

Coming out of the grocery store Nozomi bumped into someone. A young man he wore a red hoodie. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me," she says immediately " no no it's okay. I never met a girl Diclonius before." What he just said was shocking "how did you know-" the young man giggled "I can feel it girl. You can too I know that and we both know there's one more here in Ikebukuro." Nozomi's face hid it but she was frightened this guy was right.

"May I ask why you're talking to me daughter?" Izaya broke the ice. "I'm sorry sir. Guess I'll just take my leave." They walked on the sidewalk "Nozomi what did that boy say to you?," Izaya asked "dad, he didn't mean any harm and besides I was the one who bumped into him," she says it without making any eye contact. A woman with blonde hair walks by them eying Izaya. It was Vorona. "Hello Izaya," says it coldly "nice to see you too Vorona. I don't want any trouble." He knows her killing attempt at him about 19 years ago. It still stays in his mind.

"I won't start anything if you don't." Vorona leaves giving Iris a look. It was as if she was say _I know you are a good girl. Keep an eye on him._ Nozomi felt like the world was turning against her father and she is just another innocent girl he manipulated. She knows for a fact Izaya wasn't going to do anything stupid.

A black motor cycle passes by them. The feeling of a non human being creeps up her back. "Dad. The woman in the black motor cycle doesn't feel human," Nozomi says "that's because she isn't."

Did she hear him right? "What did you say?" "Nothing important just talking to myself."

Makoto ran through the street following the feeling. A hand suddenly grabbed him by his shirt. He was lifted up and thrown to a wall. "Ow, damn it hurts." A guy in a red hoodie, about the same age, walks toward him. He's obviously an albino. The young man takes to hood from his head off revealing two horns. "Well, fancy meeting another Diclonius in this town."

The albino Diclonius smiles. "My name is Theodore Noriss. I'm in a mood to fight today and I guess you'll have to do." Makoto prepared his vectors. He spotted a small black dot on Theodore's neck. It could possibly be a mind control chip or something. The only way to be sure is to win this fight.

At the Heiwajima residence. Atsushi received a phone call about Makoto's disappearance. "Crap I hope that idiot doesn't get into trouble."

AN-

 _Oh, shit is about to go down! Please review and read some of my other stories._


	8. Chapter 8

Makoto grabs the albino and throws him towards a construction site. At this point most of the workers ran for cover while machines and stones were being thrown. Theodore wasn't expecting Makoto to put up a good fight.

Nozomi saw Atsushi and Haru looking around. "Hey Haru!," she says running to them "hey Atsushi," she says shyly looking at his cast. "Hey Nozomi! Don't worry I know it wasn't you who pushed me. You didn't even lay a finger on me," Atsushi says.

It bothers her a bit. "We're looking for a friend. He doesn't know Ikebukuro very well," Haru says trying to change the mood. Nozomi felt two beings not far. She points toward the construction site.

"There's two people fighting over in the construction." All three of them ran in the direction. Izaya follows the trio wondering what's wrong.

Theodore dodges the heavy pieces of metal thrown at him. "I'm impressed. You have great skills." Makoto kept throwing until "please stop fighting!," a girl runs in between them. "Leave before you get hurt!," Makoto screams then there's a painful sound.

 _Crack._ Makoto realizes the other Diclonius broke his arms and legs. It was the first time he felt pain like this. Screaming and crying the girl runs to him "are you alright?," she ask "y-you're a Diclonius."

Nozomi throws a couple bolders at the albino. "You want to fight me too?!" She stands in front of the injured boy. "If you wanna hurt this boy any longer I won't allow it."

Izaya was calling out for her. He sees her flying in the air. Nozomi is dodging objects thrown at her. "Nozomi!," Izaya shouts and run to her side "dad get of here!"

It's the boy she ran into at the grocery store. He sees another boy on the ground in pain. "Nozomi take the boy and run I'll hold him off." Before Izaya could do anything he's thrown in the air "stay out of my fight old man!" Everything went black.

/g0F9z6e3rsM

Crap Izaya is in trouble someone better save the day. Review please


	9. Author note

Author note.

I like books. Especially trilogies. I have two trilogy book series that would be great reading.

1) The seven kingdoms/Graceling trilogy by Kristin Cashore (spelling?)

\- If you like fantasy, romantic, drama, and action books this trilogy might be good for you.

2) Pure trilogy by Julianna Baggott

\- if you're a BIG fan of the Hunger Games or some other Dystopian series or even you aren't this trilogy might be interesting and shocking.

I'm not a real fan of Dystopian books but it wasn't an actual waste of time reading these trilogies. (Currently I'm working on a fanfiction story for both on my profile).

If you just want stick to manga and anime go ahead I won't hate you.

Oh if you know any good anime, manga, books, or tv series put a comment in.


	10. Chapter 9

Izaya sees white. His body hurts and he hears a voice. The person is saying 'don't die' and 'Nozomi needs him' it sounds like Shizuo. The Raven is in too much pain to stay awake. He lets dark clouds cover his vision.

Nozomi is in shock. Her dad was thrown hard into the unfinished building. Her rage blinds everything as she charges at the boy. He is now on the ground struggling "y-you have more vectors than I do?!" She didn't hear him.

Instead Nozomi punches him repeatedly in the face. There's a beeping sound. It's coming from a metal square looking thing attached to the shoulder of the albino boy. She proceeds to dig it out ignoring Theodore's cries of pain. Once out it begins to beep faster "Throw it! It's a bomb," the boy with broken limbs shouts and she throws it in the air. _Kaboom._

Izaya starts seeing light. Is he dead? No, he's on a hospital bed in Shinra's apartment "daddy!" A hand touches his left arm. It's Nozomi! His baby girl is okay! "I haven't seen you in years and now you show up half dead on my doorstep." He recognizes Shinra's voice and his vision is clearing "you look so old," Izaya says without thinking twice. He's still a bit dazed.

"I could say the same thing. You have gray hair and I think there's a wrinkle somewhere on your face." Izaya smiles he tries to move but is immediately stopped by pain. "I wouldn't move just yet Izaya. You were thrown into a building after all," Shinra says.

"That's why my body hurts so much? Did Shizuo throw me out of a grudge from nineteen years ago?" It is obvious he doesn't remember what put him in this bed. "No dad. You ended up here trying to protect me," Nozomi says "oh is that so. Then I probably did a good job." Nozomi smiles but behind her are a pair of red eyes."

Suddendly a shock of memory. That's the boy who tried to kill him! "What's he doing here?," Izaya ask "he won't hurt you now. Apparently this boy was acting against his own will," Shinra says "what do you mean?"

Nozomi steps in. "There was a chip in his shoulder. If he didn't do what he was told it would've exploded." The boy looks away "Izaya I didn't you were the kind of guy to get married." Shinra did not change that much over the years "neither did I but things change," he says.

Shizuo comes in the room as Nozomi leaves with the boy. "If you're married how come I never saw your wife? Did she walk out on you or die?," he ask a sting of anger struck in Izaya. "Amari is not the kind woman who would walk out on her own family. No I don't believe she's dead!," he says angrily. Both Shizuo and Shinra are in shock cause they've never seen Izaya express any other emotion. "Sorry for asking" Shizuo walks out.

Nozomi, Theodore, and Makoto are eating cookies Celty made. "Are you enjoying them?," she ask they all nod. CELTY walks into the room where Izaya is at "so you kept your head huh?," he ask "well, Shinra chopped it off to gain my memories back but when Haru, our son, was three he found it somehow," she says smiling. "Yeah, I was kinda concerned when he did but my lovely Celty stayed with us." Shinra hugs his wife.

"My mom is alive?," Nozomi ask Makoto nods. "We should tell your dad. He'll be pleased," Theo says "no. Until we can pinpoint where she is exactly we keep this secret to ourselves," Nozomi says "why don't you want to see your mom?," Makoto ask "I do but just not now."


	11. Chapter 10

Theodore is now in the Orihara apartment. He lays on the couch while Nozomi bakes cookies. He's nervous being in the home of a girl. "Now tell me, why did you attack us?," Nozomi ask. "I was actually supposed to kill you."

"Why?"

"My mother said so. She implanted the chip in my shoulder and told me to go out and find other Diclonius and kill them."

"Why would she want that?"

"Because if the species continued all humans would be extinct."

"So to prevent the extinction of the human race she made go out killing others like me?"

"Yeah."

"Did you find others and killed them."

"No you two were the only ones I found. I did kill people mom didn't like."

Nozomi questions why such a woman exist. "What did your father say?"

Theodore looks away "I don't know my dad. Mom says he's alive but shouldn't know I exist."

She can see the pain in his eyes. Nozomi hugs the albino tightly "that's weird," he says "what?" Theodore began wiping his eyes. "I don't know why but tears keep dripping down my face."

Makoto is with Izaya. "So Makoto...where are your parents?," Izaya ask "my father isn't important but my mother died to make I lived." Izaya looks at Makoto "now don't get me wrong but you like a woman I once knew," he laughs a bit,"it's impossible. Namie doesn't care for other men."

The Namie he knew would never have sights for anyone else. She had this crazy obsession with her younger brother. "Namie Yagiri" Izaya thought he was hearing things "what?" Makoto looks at him "my mother's name was Namie Yagiri. She died 'cuz of blood loss." It's as if a boulder hit Izaya in the chest.

"Oh, I didn't know she died. Does her brother know?" Makoto widens his eyes "she has a brother?! How come I never knew?" Now this is getting serious. "Makoto who is your father? I know you know. Now please tell me," Izaya says "sorry Izaya. You needs some sleep" "Makoto answer the que-" everything becomes dark.

Izaya wakes up hour later. "Guess I was pushing the kid too hard. Namie...I never thought you actually wanted to make a child." Izaya sighs remembering the smart remarks the woman would make " _I never thought you were the type to fall in love,"_ he imagines her saying.

What would Namie look like now?


	12. News

Dear readers, I have to make you understand what I'm about to say. For the next couple of months I will only have very rare time to update new chapters because I'm going to Job Corp to start a future. I will be very busy with my studies. Updates will come sometimes but I don't know when I will get the free time to write. Wish me luck.

-Nekton


End file.
